


Blowing off Steam with YOURSELF

by Kerica



Series: Solahss with Shakarian [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied Masturbation, Innuendo, Multiple Orgasms, References to Knotting, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Too much information, solahss, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerica/pseuds/Kerica
Summary: Kerica Shepard comes down after trying to take care of herself and drives Garrus up the wall. He actually decides to do something about it. Kerica manages to make Ashley uncomfortable in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caprithebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/gifts).



> Kind of follows the lines of my Musings with Garrus Vakarian, with the headcanons I've tried to implement, but in that one I follow the canon that he's not interested or doesn't realize he's interested until ME2. 
> 
> This one...This one I feel could more follow Times Have Changed. Where his interest in her is a little more obvious from the start of the fanfic.

He could  _ smell _ her before she even got anywhere near him. 

It made Garrus double over and he used it as an excuse to bend down near the Mako’s tires. The smell of oil helped clear his mind and he breathed deeply as if he was stepping outside after being locked in a stuffy room all day (the Normandy notwithstanding). Her light footsteps could barely be heard across the metal floor, which let him know she was barefoot. A quick glance sideways confirmed it. 

Ashley was still over by her workstation. The human arms dealer, Wrex, Tali, and everyone else that walked around the Engineering deck were all in bed. It was a good thing, too. Shepard was...not exactly decent. A pair of leggings that clung to her figure; the N7 stripe along the side and a textured black on the rest. Then a binding on her chest that left her entire torso exposed except for that area. It looked like it barely held them in, too.

Her waist was...small. Her stomach toned. Her hips weren’t really that noticeable in size, certainly not like a Turian’s since he didn’t have anyone to really compare her to in human standard. Yet he could see her hip-bones through the leggings. Her thighs were thick, no gap, and led to very muscular calves and bony shins. She stopped behind him, clicking her tongue that way she did that always got his attention.

“Hey Garrus, haven’t gotten tired yet?” She smiled at him when he looked up. “I know you don’t sleep much as it is, but damn. You gunna catch a wink anytime soon?”

“I...don’t know. I’m doing fine so far.” He admitted, hating that his voice was rasping a bit more than necessary. Why did she make him react this way? “What about you? Why are you awake?” He felt like he could finally stand up without stumbling, so he did so and faced her, but it was hard to focus. 

“My insomnia is getting to me, really.” Kerica shrugged.

“I find that hard to believe, Commander.” Ashley piped up from across the way, “Is that outfit  _ really _ necessary?”

“It’s just a sports bra, Ash. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Kerica snorted.

“But is it  _ appropriate _ ? I could mention something about  _ harassment _ .” Ash looked over her shoulder at them.

Kerica rolled her eyes and looked directly at Garrus, “Does this outfit make you uncomfortable, Garrus?”

The Turian soldier blinked slowly, not understanding what the big deal is. “Uh...no?”

“Go back to what you were doing, Ash.” Kerica smirked.

It was Ashley’s turn to shake her head, “Just remember, not all of us have the privacy of their own room or bathroom.”

She did hum deeply at that, “Got me there. Anyway, Garrus, sorry about that.”

“It’s...fine, Shepard. I’m used to you two bantering by now. I do have to agree with Williams, however. You look...fairly relaxed. Your shoulders aren’t tense like they usually are. Why are you  _ actually _ down here?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Then she did something he wasn’t prepared for. She sauntered over to the Mako and leaned against it, little bumps appearing across her arms at the touch of the cold metal on her skin. Her hips were jutting out. When she looked at him, her eyes were lidded, “I was just...relaxing in my cabin and I was thinking about you. Our fights have been really fun lately, haven’t they?”

Oh, now her scent had spiked and Garrus had to grip the console. He thought about how she’d smell after a fight and they’d load back onto the Mako. He always wrote it off. What was she doing? Better yet, what was she implying? “I like to think so. A good fight gets the blood pumping. I tend to feel a little antsy if it doesn’t last very long, though.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to  _ blow off steam _ when you’re all  _ wound up _ .” The smirk she gave him was...unnerving. He had come to recognize her personal facial expressions for the most part. “What do you do to try and... _ relieve _ some of that stress?” 

“I...ah…” She was doing that  _ thing _ where she  _ hummed _ deep in her throat and chest. Similar to what his own harmonics were doing. An almost purring sound. “Since there’s not much..ah...privacy on the Normandy, like Williams said, I just...try to train. Sometimes spar with Wrex.”

“You know, you could always ask me to help. Spar, I mean. I think that would be fun.” Kerica pointed out, and her hands ran across her hips, “Sometimes I find it hard to  _ take care _ of myself alone. Don’t Turians have regular sparring sessions on their ships?”

“Ah...we do. Yes. It helps keep each other from ripping out throats and clears bad blood. For the most part. We could...spar at some point, Shepard. I would like that.” Garrus nodded his agreement. “So is that why you are wearing something like this?” he motioned to her getup, “You were…”

“Relieving myself of some of that built up tension, yes. I don’t like to have clothes on when I sleep, thank you.” Kerica finally blurted out bluntly, and a grin bloomed across her face when she heard Ashley make indignant noises at her station.

“Okay, that’s way more information than I need to hear. Good night, you guys.” Ashley turned on her heels and bolted for the elevator.

“Night Ash!” Kerica called sweetly just as the doors swished closed.

“You…” Garrus cleared his throat, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Kerica pulled away from the Mako and popped her hip, her grin never fading, “Now why would I do that?”

Garrus decided to hell with it. She was making his head spin and he wasn’t stupid. The only thing he was afraid of was insubordination. Stepping closer to her, his shoulders rolling and his sub-vocals rumbling, he got into her space, “I don’t know,  _ Commander _ , maybe so Williams wouldn’t tag you with  _ sexual  _ harassment?”

“Oh, so you  _ did  _ catch on.” Kerica didn’t back down and Spirits, why did that make him feel overheated in his own clothing? “Is that something I’m going to have to worry about?”

Garrus hummed like he was in thought and he slowly reached a hand up, pressing it into the Mako by her head, “I don’t think so. Not unless you’re...hmm, what’s the phrase? Yanking my chain?”

“I wouldn’t be flirting with you if I was yanking your chain, Garrus.” Kerica’s voice changed in pitch, going softer and lower, her breath ghosting across his face as she straightened just enough, “How about that spar?”

“In your cabin, I’m assuming?” He chuckled just a bit, bringing his other hand to trace along her arm. At her nod, he took both her hands and hauled her away from the Mako. “Sounds good to me.”


	2. Let it Be Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Mass Effect Theme "First Times"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put 'references to knotting' because there's no actual knotting involved, but he does have a knot

Garrus led her to the elevator, keeping the mood up by locking his eyes with hers. Pale blue sky and shining jade green. When the door closed he didn't loom over her like he did by the Mako. In fact, he pulled away, “Tell me what this is, Shepard. So I know where I stand. I should ask you, as well, if I should continue to touch you like that.”

Kerica blinked at him, but she smiled softly, “Yes, you have permission to touch me, Garrus.” With that, he continue to touch her arms by sliding his hands up and down her skin. He had gloves on, but he could still enjoy how it prickled with those tiny bumps and marvel at how she shuddered. “It doesn't have to be a one-time thing, but there's no pressure. No expectations. It is what it is. Taking care of tension until decided otherwise.”

He paused at that, “You would be open to talking about this later?”

“I believe in communication and working things out that way there are no misunderstandings.” Kerica agreed. By then the elevator opened; it was a short trip anyway. She took his hands like he had done to her and guided him to her cabin.

Once inside, the door had barely shut by the time her fingers dug into his armored cowl and drug him down to her level, initiating their first kiss. Garrus was confused at first, but he pressed back experimentally. At her hum of approval he was glad to have guessed right. Then she swiped her tongue between the grooves of his top mouth plates. Surprised by how sensitive it was made him gasp, and this odd tiny human continue to explore and taste. Tentatively, he let his tongue meet her own.

The texture was strange but oddly pleasant for either of them, and made them groan and press as close as his cowl would allow. To Garrus, her tongue was extremely moist and the flavors were something he had never experienced before. Sugary, almost? Savory, in a sense. To Kerica, his tongue was dry since he couldn’t close his mouth like she could, so it was rough and kind of bumpy instead of smooth. However, the more they kissed, entranced by each other’s differences, the more his tongue started to swell and moisen. Kerica was going to have to ask if it was a species thing, for mating purposes.

Garrus finally pulled away from the kiss, groaning low and deep in his chest. He walked them towards the bed, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to lift her up and sit her on the bed, “You mentioned something about thinking of me…” he breathed, keeping his face close to her and just barely nudging her nose with his, “Show me, Shepard. I haven’t done this before, not with a human. Show me what you were up to.”

Kerica’s breath hitched, his sub-vocals causing her body to react by spiking in pheromones and she felt her abdomen muscles clench. “Yeah…” Leaning away from him to scoot herself back on the bed and up against the pillows, she hooked her fingers on her leggings just as he started popping seals on his armor. His eyes were boring into her, and she couldn’t help breathing raggedly. Slipping them down, she tossed them and heard a vicious growl. Her pale eyes snapped to look at Garrus, and his nostrils were flaring.

Skimming her hands over her body, she leaned back while pieces of his outfit hit the floor. “Want to know a secret, Garrus?” She purred, not wasting much time in stroking her inner thighs and cupping her own vagina with her right hand, her left just lazing on her hip, “I don’t own a single pair of underwear. I go commando. Aka, naked. Everywhere.” Her index and middle finger spread and stroked the sensitive skin around the flabs of the labia. Her body rolled and rocked, pushing towards while simultaneously pulling away from her own touch.

“That’s…” Garrus’s voice was so low that he had to clear his throat and try again, “That’s going to make missions with you a lot harder, Shepard. You realize that, right?” So that might explain why he could smell her so easily a lot of the time. He was down to his own undergarments, a pair of Turian boxer-briefs that were tight to his body and went midway down his thighs with a cutout where his hips jutted. His pubic plates were already shifting, but they moved a little more when her eyes landed on them. “You want me to remove these?” He teased her, feeling heady about working her up, “Show me a little more.” He hadn’t missed the fact she hadn’t taken the binding on her chest off, either. Personal preference? Hmm…

A small keen in the back of her throat, and he watched as her body was shaking more than it was before. A constant tremor, and it concerned him a little. Was that natural? Yet, she kept going, bringing her index and middle finger back together in order to rub and circle over the protruding little nub. Her hips moved at a more constant rate, and her back arched while a moan slipped from her lips. Garrus licked his mouth plates imagining her personal taste. He  _ really  _ wanted to kiss her again. He could get used to it, certainly.

Then her fingers moved and dipped into herself, and he took that moment to slip his underwear off and climb onto the bed. Batting her hand away, he dove for her swollen pink flesh. He followed the path she had taken, licking up one side and his hands braced her hips when she jerked, either in surprise or because it was a strong sensation. He didn’t know, didn’t care, and he did it to the other side. Flattening his long tongue, he pressed it against the nub as the tip of it wiggled to play with her hole, teasing just the rim.  _ Fuck _ , she was  _ sopping _ …the flavor here was certainly more intense, he couldn’t quite decide what it was, but it made him groan just as loudly as she did, a growl mingling with it.

“Garrus! Fuck...that’s...what are you…” her words were broken and her fingers flailing to grasp at the sheets. The trembling increased and so did her breathing. 

It was difficult, but Garrus pulled away to eye her intently, “Shepard? Are you alright?”  _ ‘Am I still allowed to do this?’ _

“Yes, yes, I was just...surprised. I’ve…” she cut herself off and her head lolled over to one side, “It feels good, go ahead.”

Oh no she didn’t. He may be driven up the wall by her scent, he may be getting so hard behind his plates he was threatening to break free, but Spirits be damned if he let her dodge a conversation like this. “Shepard, look at me.” When she did, he ran his three-fingered hands over her thighs, stroking her hip-bones lazily, “Has no one ever done this to you before?”  _ ‘Have you ever been with anyone before?’ _

She didn’t...answer. 

That made Garrus freeze up and he stopped what he was doing so he could glide his body up hers, trying to fit his against her, “Am…I...” he licked across the dip of her stomach which made her jerk and this odd sound burst in her throat.  _ ‘Was that a giggle?’ _ “...your…” he hooked his thumbs in her chest binding. Oh, right, she’d called it a sports bra. “...first?”

Kerica didn’t meet his eyes, but he watched her take a deep breath in like she did when she was thinking hard, so he waited. Finally, she responded with, “I didn’t want to say anything.”

“But...why? Why do you have this on, too?” He tugged at her bra, brow ridges pinching together. “I thought you slept naked.”

“I...uh...well, first of all, Turian women don’t have breasts. I figured that mine would...just confuse you, so I left my bra on. As...for why I didn’t say anything? I...just wanted it to be natural. To happen without all of the awkwardness of knowing someone’s never had sex before…” Her voice caught again, “I wanted it to be heated and needy and…”

Garrus caught her mouth with his and changed his vocals to be more reassuring, but no less sexy, “Shepard...it can still be that way, but I’d rather know. Here…” He pulled back and coaxed her to lift her arms so he could remove her sports bra, as he hadn’t found any clasps anywhere and discovered it was stretchy material. It was fascinating, watching his confident put-you-in-your-place-with-words Commander, who was a complete bitch to a lot of people and didn’t take anyone’s shit, fall apart in front of him behind closed doors. “Thank you, for thinking about me, but I want you to be comfortable, too.” He brushed his face against hers, trailing his tongue down her neck and delighting in her gasp. He understood now that those trembles had been from nervousness, but the shudder now was pleasure, “I may not know much...but aren’t these supposed to...feel good for you?” he asked as he took one of her breasts in a clawed hand.

“Ah...that’s...that’s nice…” Kerica arched into his hand and tilted her neck further to the side. She was good until he pinched a nipple between his fingers. She jerked, and frowned, “That hurt…”

“Maybe a lighter touch?” Garrus hummed, trying again by just brushing his thumb over the pebbling nipple and her body shook under his, “Yes, that’s it.” He flicked his tongue across her collarbone and moved slowly down to lick at the nipple of her other breast. As she squirmed, he slid his leg between hers and pressed against her core. Her moan made him shudder this time, and he was pleased when she started grinding down on his thigh. “Yes, Shepard…”

“I want you, Garrus...c’mon, please.” Kerica used this position to bring her own knee up and nudge against his erection. With a gasp, he jerked forward and slid over her smooth skin with ease, “Forgot this was here, big guy?”

“Damn it, Shepard…” His tone had changed again, but he was growling like he had when they first started this, “Hnnng, no, I didn’t forget. I was just...focused on you. You want me, huh? I can give you what you want.” Slipping his hand down while twisting his tongue around one of her nipples with his tongue, he rubbed his fingers like she had done to herself earlier. A deeper, throaty sound came from the small human below him, and he pulled back to make the return trip to the source of her tantalizing scent.

This time she was way more relaxed, if at least wound up sexually but not with nerves. A long swipe up from her entrance to the nub ripped a keening whimper out of her. Without further ado, he dove his tongue inside of her dripping core, a gasping, ragged sound filling the room next while she arched hard and ground her hips down onto his face.

Being with a human like this had never even crossed his mind before. A Turian female was all he had ever thought he’d end up with. Spirits, it wasn’t like he was inexperienced with sex in general. He supposed ‘dick in vagina’ was the most crude term anyone could say when talking about the mechanics of it all, but no...no. Not with Shepard. He used his talents to his advantage to do right by the brunette writhing in pleasure and whimpering and gasping. All for him. Because she’d never had anyone take her before.

Oh...oh was that another thought that made him swirl his tongue in the depths of her and moan deeply, the vibrations causing her to freak out in the most pleasant of ways. His hips bucked into the empty air and it was hard not to rock against the bedsheets. She had never been with  _ anyone _ before. Not a human. Not another Turian. He was...he was her first, and he’ll be damned if he let this be anything but a real good time for her. 

Kerica didn’t usually finger herself, in all honesty. Instead, she was the type to get creative in finding objects around the place she could use. It wasn’t like she could just order a dildo and get away with it. In this day and age, everything was scanned, and not to mention something like that was inappropriate when she was supposed to be working. Horny? Use your hand, ma’dude or find someone to fuck on shore leave. So, her hand and household objects it was.

Now this was an experience on a whole other level. Garrus’ tongue was long, and she swore it even tickled her cervix. That  _ thing _ he was doing with the  _ tip _ of his tongue was outrageous! It was a sensory overload and she just didn’t know how to react. It wriggled and moved in ways a human tongue couldn’t and Hell, this was probably why she had felt it moistening and thickening when she kissed him earlier. It was for foreplaying the Turian women, she was sure of it. “Garrus...please...I need...I need more.” She couldn’t feel that building in her abdomen because it was just so  _ much _ .

Garrus didn’t dare finger her. If they were going to do this again, he was going to clip them down. However, he really needed to get her off before he even attempted to fill her with his cock. The more relaxed she was, the better and easier it would be. So he just moved his thumb back to her little nub and rubbed it like she had shown him earlier. Deciding to be daring, he added vibration with his voice.

“Oh shit...fuck, Garrus…” she was proving to not be that vocal in the bedroom, at least with words. Instead she was moaning, gasping and whining like a wanton whore. However, she let it happen since it spurred him on to go harder and faster. He must’ve decided to also play around a little more, because he focused on the bump inside of her body. Did he know that was her G-spot? Either way, from her own exploring it was definitely hard to miss. 

Her noises were getting more rampant and louder, so Garrus redoubled his efforts and when he felt her legs shaking he held her down. The nails of his other hand dug into her by accident, but that seemed to be the trigger. Kerica had to clasp her hand over her mouth, but her scream rattled him to his bones. Her inner walls clamping down on his tongue made his dick throb and he couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Surging upwards, he covered the length of her body again and by the time she whimpered at the loss, he was pressing his cock against her. Now  _ he _ was shaking, filled with the need and want she had mentioned before. His fingers combed through her short hair and he nudged her hand away from her mouth in order to kiss her, his mouth plates to her plush lips but no tongue, uncertain if she’d like the taste of herself, “How’d you like that, hmm?” he purred at her, only to stiffen and his eyes widened as he felt her legs hook over his hips, settling...Spirits, settling just perfectly in the nooks and her heels pressed into him from behind.

They both filled her cabin with pleased noises as he entered her with the tip of his head. Cursing, he leaned back enough to grab her hips, and slid in further fluidly since she was so  _ wet _ . Kerica’s head dug back into her pillow, exposing her neck to him, “That was good, but this is better…” she answered him breathily.

Did she even  _ know _ what it meant? For her to surrender her vulnerable flesh like that? Garrus had to clench his teeth in order to resist nibbling in any way. They weren’t like that, not yet anyway. The thought of there even being a ‘yet’ made him jerk his hips and he froze when she stiffened, her eyes flying open, “Shep-?”

She swallowed thickly and looked at him, and he wasn’t sure if that was fear or worry. “Is that...a knot?”

Spirits be  _ damned _ did she know a lot. “Yes...you’re extremely wet and willing, Shepard, but there’s no way I can get it fully in you right now. You’d have to be  _ really _ ready for me. So it’s fine.” He ran his hands up and down her torso, just feeling her smooth skin and curiously finding a few scars he hadn’t noticed before, “Relax, Shep...I gotcha. I won’t do anything you wouldn’t want, or that would…”

“Ruin things?” Kerica finished for him, and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Honestly, she was a small woman. Five-foot two, so really his unswollen knot wasn’t an issue size-wise. It was only because she was a virgin that he couldn’t slip it inside her. She was too tight in general, even if she masterbated regularly. Perhaps in the future, if they kept this up, he might be able to. That made her whimper and roll her hips, which was also a sign to him that he could move now, “You won’t, Garrus. Your knot doesn’t worry me, but the lack of time and privacy does. Just...hnng...fuck me, Garrus. You feel fucking amazing with what you  _ can _ fit.” Hell, feeling him pound that knot against her would probably feel fantastic, anyway.

A predatory rumble vibrated through him, and he gripped her hips hard, pulling back and giving her a good hard thrust. When she ‘oh’ed at that, he smirked, mandibles fluttering around his face, “Can’t disobey an order from my  _ Commander _ , now can I?” he laughed a small bit when she snorted a laugh, and then it was choked out and drowned when he finally fulfilled her request. Hard and fast, needy, wanting…

The way she gripped around him felt completely mind-blowing. What he had felt around his tongue didn’t even compare. Her thick thighs grounded him in place, but her heels urged him on and he found himself ending up supporting his weight with one hand, keeping his cowl off of her chest to prevent discomfort later. Then he he gripped a hip with the other, a tallon stoking and digging into her hip-bone as he ravished her, taking for himself now he had pleasured her at least once. The eventual coppery tone of her blood mingled with the scent of her juices and Garrus had to gnash his teeth together. No biting. Not even a little nip. Give an inch, take a mile, and he refused. Not until she was ready and  _ yes _ he would wait. He would  _ so _ wait…

It would all be worth it in the end. All good things...

“Garrus! Fuck...Uhhnn...I’m…” She was wiggling around and she tightened her grip on his waist, bucking and grinding into him as  _ another _ orgasm rolled through her, “Shit!”

Oh...oh, she was one of  _ those _ ...Garrus’ mandibles drew up tight to his face in determination and a devilish look flashed in his eyes, “Got more than one in ya, Shep?” He was glad, so glad, her hearing was superb because he barely heard himself, his instincts had taken over too much and he was mostly reverberating harmonics. He was surprised he even managed physical words. Sitting back on his heels, he took her legs off of his hips and made her plant her feet on the mattress. Then he grabbed her ass, which he hadn’t really paid attention to before, but it was nice and round and he squished his hands on either cheeks, lifting her up just a bit. This essentially changed the angle, and he began pounding into her again.

Once again, Kerica had to cover her mouth to hide a scream.

He was brutally pounding into her G-spot now, and for the third time that night, Kerica felt her abdomen muscles tightening in preparation for her next release. Her eyes were rolled back and she just closed them, her words gone and she allowed herself to  _ let go _ . Garrus was the best choice she could’ve made in a first-time lover. Another orgasm hit her hard, but this time it just felt like a continuous wave, making cognitive thought impossible as she focused on  _ him _ , feeling his cock and the shape of it inside of her, how he kept bringing her high and making her tip over the cliff again and again. How his second larynx filled her ears with all the Turian notes of pleasure and even the ting of possessiveness. His knot kept wanting to slip inside, but it was too thick. It was a good kind of sore she would be tomorrow. 

It was too much now. Garrus could feel his muscles coiling and tensing. His lower regions burned. He was so close and her clamping and throbbing around him drove him closer and closer with each thrust. His movements were becoming erratic, and his fingers dug into her ass. The scent of more blood caused a small roar to escape him and he snapped his hips just as she reached up for him. Without a thought, he bent down until she could hook her hand behind his head and her nails...  _ ‘Shit, right  _ **_there_ ** _ …’ _

Kerica just barely dodged his head as he bee-lined for the pillow, the much louder bellow echoing all the way to her soul, making her bury her head into the crook between his cowl and neck to answer. She didn’t necessarily feel his cum filling her up, but she certainly felt his cock throbbing, the knot pressed up tight to her entrance, but like he had said, he wasn’t inside so it didn’t pop.

They came down slowly, trying to gather their consciousness. Garrus finally pulled out of her, the both of them whining at the loss of contact, and Kerica felt her face heat up as his seed dripped out. Then she panicked when he moved to get off the bed, her hand snapping out to catch him by the arm, “Where do you think you’re goin’?” she tried to play it off, trying to put a sexy tone to her voice.

Garrus wasn’t stupid. “Hey, I’m just gunna grab a cloth to clean up from your bathroom. I’m not gunna leave you high and dry, Shep.” A mandible flicked in a smirk and he winked, standing up and sauntering off. He  _ knew _ she was admiring him, and he couldn’t help the way he puffed up with pride. Maybe he stood a little taller, maybe he straightened up...maybe he didn’t.

Sure enough though, he came back and she was rubbing the mark on her inner thigh where he’d held her before. When she saw him get a worried pull to his browplates, she smiled, “Just sore, Vakarian. Gotta try a little harder to hurt me. This isn’t even worth a bandaid.” She grinned at his snort and squeaked when he pressed the cloth to her vagina with a little more force than necessary, biting her lip as he switched to gentle touches and wiped his cum off of her. When he rolled her over onto her stomach, she hummed as he wiped at the blood on her asscheeks.

“You sure about that?” he responded with his own humming noises, “I got you pretty good.”

“Yes you did and yes I am. I’m fine, big guy. No biggy. I’ll just probably tell Joker to make a jump that’s three days out so I don’t have to put on my armor. Do some casual planet exploring. Give you something to work on with the Mako.” Kerica teased.

“At least I have three days to prepare for your wild driving, Shep.” Garrus pinched her butt and chuckled at her yip. He pulled off and went back to the bathroom to deposit of the cloth. When he came back, he was wearing a concerned expression again.

“What is it this time?” Kerica had rolled back over and pulled the sheets over her body. She’d get them cleaned later.

Garrus looked at the pile of clothes on the ground and then at the door, “Should I…?”

Realization donned on her face and then she smiled at him like she had in the elevator, “Get back over here. I have my alarm set to go off before anyone else wakes up. That should give you time to get back to the Mako. Besides Ashley and Joker, I don’t know what the reactions would be. I’m not hiding, I’m just cautious. I don’t need people thinking this is the reason I take you with me everywhere I go. It’s not right.”

That gave Garrus pause. “So...wait a minute...do they already...know? I know Ashley has a guess, but I mean…”

Kerica laughed lightly, “They’re both highly aware I’m attracted to you. Pretty sure Wrex is, too. He’s just not about to pry into my business and I’m sure he doesn’t  _ want _ to know. Joker’s just a pervert and Ashley was kind of grossed out at first but she’s not about to tell me what I can’t and can’t do and she’s pretty observant on top of it.”

Garrus grunted, but he shrugged and climbed back onto the bed beside her, “I guess you have a point. But then...why  _ do _ you take me on all your missions?”

“Garrus...Ever since I saw you take that shot and protect Dr. Michel without hurting her, I knew I had to have you on my team. Not to mention you were already on the case with Saren and you were so determined. Since then, you’ve been the best person I’ve ever had watching my six. I don’t feel comfortable with anyone else.” Kerica admitted honestly.

That made him blink, but his expression softened now and he was...happy. He was well and truly happy to hear that. “Thanks, Shep. I’m glad. How about we actually get some sleep now, hmm? I know you humans need a little bit more than I do.”

“Sounds perfect.” Kerica nodded and settled down onto her stomach, grabbing her pillow and stuffing it under her chin, “And Garrus...you have my indefinite permission to touch me.”

Surprised by that, he just flicked a mandible and watched her as she closed her eyes. Slowly, he reached out and started rubbing his hand up and down her back over the covers. It didn’t take that much time at all before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. 

Afterwards, he settled further down as well. It took almost five minutes before he passed out with his arm draped across her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my Earthborn Shepard was a virgin. I don't like the idea that she could've possible been raped or been with anyone else before she joined the military.


End file.
